Only You
by OneWhoSitsWithTheTurtles
Summary: When Rose catches an alien illness, the Doctor tries to help her. As the worry increases, new feelings arise. Can the Doctor save Rose Tyler from this illness? 9DoctorRose [horrid summary]
1. The Lullaby

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, because if I did, we wouldn't have a 10th doctor, we'd still have the 9th, but hey, nothing I can do. Let's just hope Doctor 10 will do a good job.

Summary: When Rose catches an illness, the Doctor tries to help her. As the worry increases, new feelings arise, but if Rose doesn't make it through, the Doctor can never tell her what he realizes in the dire moment. Can the Doctor save Rose Tyler from this illness?

Pairing: 9th doctor and Rose (obviously lol)

Genre: Suspense/romance (later on)

Rating: I think K+ or T is good, thought it may go to M later on, who knows.

* * *

**Only You**

**Chapter 1 - The Lullaby**

The Doctor slammed the Tardis door shut behind him before running to the console, getting ready to put in co-ordinates for their next destination. Once he felt the Tardis lift off into time and space and he knew he had gotten himself and Rose away from the danger of the Vicis Umbrae, he let out a gleeful laugh.

"That was great, eh Rose? Did you see them run after I tricked them into trying that machine I gave them? That was fantastic! I don't think that could have gone any better! You were a great help of course, though you could have moved a bit quicker," the Doctor went to give her a playful wink but saw that she was no longer in a standing position.

She was in another coughing fit, and it only seemed to be getting worse. She was doubled over and doing her best to suppress it, and he hadn't been able to hear her because of the Tardis's loud rumblings and other noises it made as it took them to the chosen destination. He quickly rushed over to her, helping her onto the old but comfy couch in the room.

He could see she couldn't catch her breath as the coughs continue to rack through her body. He grabbed some water and forced it down her throat, some being spat back up but the rest running down her throat, temporarily stopping the ragged coughing. She tried to sit up, pretending that nothing was wrong, but the Doctor pushed her back down again, making sure she didn't do anything that would set her off again.

"Oh Rose, you and your pathetic human body," he joked to her, trying to lighten the mood and try to cover up how worried he was about her. Her eyes fluttered open, a mock glare in her eyes.

"It's nothing, just a cold," she said and was about to say more but stopped as the Doctor placed a calloused finger to her lips.

"It's not Rose, and you know it. You've caught some sort of illness on one of our adventures, but I'm sure you'll get better soon," he said with false assurance, trying to hide his worry over the girl he cared about so much. "After all, how could you not with me taking care of you?"

"Cheeky," she smiled lightly, "I'll be fine. I just need," she stopped as she yawned, "Some sleep." She gave a reassuring smile, and the Doctor knew he could do nothing else tonight.

Smiling back at the girl, he slowly lifted her body off the couch with relative ease. "Then sleep it is," he said softly as he carried Rose back to her room, placing her delicately on her bed and pulling the covers around her body to keep her from getting a chill.

"G'night Doctor," she said quietly before her eyes fluttered shut. It was tiring enough being chased by Vicis Umbrae; it was another thing entirely to be chased by Vicis Umbrae when you had some alien sickness that your human immune system couldn't really fight.

"Night Rose," the Doctor said softly. He was about to leave the room, leaving her in peace, but another set of coughs took over her body. The Doctor got more water and got her to swallow most of it, but it did nothing. Sighing in frustration, he went and got some herbs he had been growing in the Tardis ever since his home had been destroyed. He returned a few minutes later with a new glass of water, this time smelling of fresh flowers as he poured it down Rose's throat.

Though erratic, Rose's breathing returned to normal, and then into a slow and steady rhythm, indicating that she had finally fallen into the dream world. Unsure of whether or not he should stay in case she needed him, he began to pull away, but she began to stir as he removed his hand that had been resting lightly on her shoulder. Giving her an affectionate smile, he sat back down on the edge of the bed and began to sing a lullaby that he remembered being sung to him so many years ago.

_Somnus iam parum unus,_

(Sleep now little one)

_Pro ego sum vestri tutela lux lucis._

(For I am your protecting light)

_Ego spondeo pro totus of vicis quod vita,_

(I promise for all of time and life)

_Ut servo vos tutus per totus meus vires._

(To keep you safe with all my might)

Looking down, the Doctor saw that Rose's face was taken over by a breathtaking smile, even though she was clearly still asleep. He stopped his fingers from making any more relaxing circles on the girl's back as he stood up, ready to get some sleep in as well for tomorrow. Looking down at the peaceful girl, he hoped she wouldn't get any sicker than she had already become.

First it had just started with a headache here, a slight cough there, but nothing major. Now her coughing fits were suffocating her and the Doctor wanted Rose to be ok, he had promised Jackie he would keep her safe, and he didn't want Rose to suffer, or to die. He wouldn't survive without Rose's smile, her laugh, her presence.

He leant down and kissed her lightly on her forehead, frowning as he felt heat radiating off of her sweaty brow. He hoped she wasn't getting a fever, that's the last thing they needed. An alien illness normally had many symptoms, and a fever was one of the hardest things to break. Sighing, he got up for good and quietly left the room after one final glance back at the sleeping girl.

* * *

A/N: I know its short, but this is the first chapter and I wanted to get it out and on paper before I forgot it. I actually woke up with this idea this morning and I think as long as I get the first part down before I go to sleep tonight I should be ok. It will get longer as the chapters go.

A/N2: So what did you think? I'd really appreciate reviews, seeing as this is my first Doctor Who story fic, and my second Doctor Who fic ever. (I did make a songfic for Doctor Who earlier today, titled 'I'm Sorry', if your interested). I'd love feedback to know how you think I'm doing and if you have any suggestions.

A/N3: Chapter 2 and maybe 3 will probably be out tomorrow. Also, the name of the enemies today is Vicis Umbrae, which, in Latin (though the translation is probably pretty sketchy) means 'Time Shadows'. Also, again the translation is most likely not spot on, but the lullaby is Latin and the translations are in brackets.


	2. The Library

Disclaimer: see the first chapter.

News: I saw 'V for Vendetta' the other day and I STRONGLY recommend it (http / www . apple . com / trailers / wb / v()for()vendetta / trailer()large . html )

For that website just delete the spaces and for anywhere with () put an underscore.To warn you I may add in something about 'V for Vendetta' in this story, hard to say though. Also, does anyone have news on when season 2 of Doctor Who is coming out? I'm not in Europe so I have no idea what so ever. Any info would be appreciated.

Thank you all so much! I was so nervous that I would do really bad at the whole Doctor Who fic thing, and I know I'm going to have problems getting the Doctor the way I want, but I want this to be good and will do my best. I was so happy with all the reviews, it means so much to me so thank you again! And thanks for the suggestions. As you will see if you reread chapter 1, I've changed it a bit based on suggestions, let me know what you think.

**IMPORANT**: I got one review hinting that it might have been a cool idea to start the story at the very beginning of Rose's illness for more suspense building, but you will soon see that I'm just getting started P I've got a brief idea of the next few chapters and its going to get pretty darn suspenseful, I hope that's ok.

Also, this is not a character death fic! I hate killing anyone, especially main characters. For all I know Rose could get amnesia and forget about the Doctor because of the illness, but no one will die, I assure you.

Anyways, I'll shut up now, here's chapter 2, just as I promised.

* * *

**Only You**

**Chapter 2 – The Library**

The Doctor sighed in frustration and sat up in bed, the blankets of his bed pooling around his waist as he pinched the bridge of his nose. It was no use; he would never get any sleep at this rate. He had spent the last two hours after making sure Rose was asleep lying in his bed, trying to force sleep to claim him, but it wasn't co-operating and he was more awake than he had been before.

He just couldn't get his mind quiet, he was continuously thinking about Rose's symptoms and trying to match them up to the alien illnesses he had come into contact with, but nothing quite matched. Growling in frustration at his own stupidity, he threw the covers carelessly aside and, after grabbing his jacket from the chair and throwing it quickly over his bare shoulders, he moved quickly through the Tardis towards his library.

On the way he passed the doorway to the control room. Deciding to check up on their location when he was there, he pushed open the door quietly and slipped carefully into the low humming room. He checked the screen and was happy to see that they were still drifting through time and space. Until Rose was feeling better and until they had an actual destination, he decided it was safer to keep the Tardis out of reach of everyone.

He began to make a beeline towards the corridor door that led towards the library when he suddenly felt his stomach drop and was looking up at the glowing coral-type pillars making up the ceiling structure of his beloved time machine. In a daze, his muddled mind tried to figure out _why_ exactly he was lying on the floor. Groaning, he slowly picked himself up until he was sitting, cross-legged, and sweeping the room's floor with his bright blue eyes.

The alien eyes half closed in a glare as they landed on the culprit of his fall. A magazine. Rose's magazine. Pushing himself up, back onto his feet, he walked over and picked up the offending piece of human paper. '_Have I not told her a thousand times that I **do not do domestic**?_' he though to himself as he threw the magazine down onto the couch. Looking around for more offending 'domestic items', he quickly picked up a sweater that was laying, bunched up on the floor and a small bag of makeup that had been gathering dust in a corner and they soon joined the magazine on the couch.

Snorting to himself, he knew that Rose was turning him domestic, and there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop it, '_and_,' he thought to himself, '_I don't really mind at all_." His lips curved upwards into a tired smile as he shook his head at himself. If he had seen himself like this before he had met Rose, he probably would have shot himself down with his sonic screwdriver.

The cleaning done, and the domestic threats dealt with, the Doctor slowly walked down the familiar corridors until he was standing in front of an old oak door. He turned the silver knob slowly clockwise and then slipped inside with stealth of a Furtim Beatitas (let's just call it an alien type cat shall we?) and closed the door quickly behind him. Lights turned on automatically above him and the room was bathed in a dull golden glow.

He began busying himself in grabbing books ranging in variety from age, to make, to size, the only thing they had in common was the subject of alien illnesses and their cures. The first book the Doctor picked up was bound in an old leather-type material, with gold writing reflecting the glow from the light above him. He quickly flipped the pages, his eyes darting back and forth quickly as he scanned the writings. He had no idea how humans managed to get anything read at their rate of reading, but he didn't bother dwelling on the thought as his eyes stopped on a specific entry.

_Silva Poena – most common on the planet Pluviatre_

_Symptoms include pains in the stomach area, headaches, and a high fever. It has been known to happen that the fever grows to a temperature great enough to cause the patient's body to burst into flames. Most symptoms will appear within the same day, two at most, and if not treated carefully with Unda from Pluviatre, this illness could be fatal._

The Doctor's memory was pushed back throughout the last week. He remembered when they were visiting Space Station 973 to enjoy the meeting of the alien leaders in the year 3billion.delta/banana.2, how Rose had complained continuously about a headache beyond what she had ever had before. She had described it as though her head was being split in two by white-hot flames. He grimaced at the memory of her face, contorted in pain. He had offered to take her back to the Tardis for a break but she had outright refused, saying she wouldn't stop saving the world because of 'one bloody headache', no matter how bad.

The headaches, as he remembered, had been painful and ruthless, yet spread out throughout the week, making them seem irrelevant, oh how he wished he had paid attention then. Guilt filled his mind as he realized he could have stopped this at the very beginning. He shook his head, he had made the mistake and there was nothing he could do now except fix it before it got any worse.

Two days after the first headache, the Doctor remembered Rose waking up coughing, but it had subsided within minutes and he had once again cast aside the illness as her human body acting up slightly. After all, what did he know about the human body? He wasn't human, he didn't study humans, all he knew was what he had seen from his companions, and that hadn't been a whole lot.

But as the week had progressed, the headaches became more frequent, the coughing more painful and life threatening, and Rose's energy levels dropped. He had been watching her an increasing amount in case she needed any help when she started coughing and they had made fewer and fewer destination stops when Rose grew incapable of keeping up with him and staying ahead of the danger following them. Yesterday (A/N: it was past midnight now) Rose had asked him to take her somewhere, and seeing as she wasn't coughing or complaining about a headache, he had obliged.

How many more mistakes could he have possibly made last week? He felt horrible, Rose was suffering because he had been too busy saving the world, and now he may lose her. '**_No!_**' he thought forcefully to himself as he threw the book aside, '_she'll be fine, I'll make sure of it!_' Thinking about the book he had just read, he realized that, though some of the symptoms matched, it was not the same.

He quickly scanned through more books as the time trickled by. Every minute that passed by seemed agonizingly slow to the Time Lord as Rose went another minute without the Doctor knowing how to help her. Every book he read through, every minute that passed, every illness he read about that didn't match what Rose was going through, the Doctor grew more and more frantic. No longer taking the care to place the finished books down on the desk, there was soon a litter of books scattered about on the carpeted floor, but he didn't notice.

As the Doctor finished flipping through the book, '_All You Need to Know About Alien Illness_,' and found nothing, he threw the book aside, the old ratty book landing on the dusty carpet with a dull 'thud', the desperate Time Lord reached back out at the desk for another book. When his hands skimmed over the worn wooden tabletop, he looked up sharply to find that there were no books left to read through. But that was impossible. He had run out of books on the subject and he still didn't even know what illness Rose had?

'_This is absurd!_' he thought to himself, hardly believing that he, himself, the _last_ Time Lord, hadn't even found a clue about the illness, '_there is no way that I don't know this. I should know this, I **have got** to know this!_' Looking around at the discarded books on the floor, he pushed back the wooden chair from the desk. He ran a calloused hand over his short hair in disdain, when suddenly an idea hit him. He wasn't beat yet! He had one last hope up his sleeve.

Ignoring the mess he had created, he navigated his way through the relatively small library, through the maze of shelves, until he came to what he knew to be the back of the library. There he spotted a very ornate bookshelf all on its own, protecting its special books from everything but the dust that had coated the books and the floor around. With baited breath, the Doctor moved down the rest of the corridor, his foot falls muffled by the dust and carpet, and reached out his hand, picking up a specific book from the middle shelf.

Blowing off the dust from the book, he smiled sadly as the ratty and worn blue leather binding and silver letters jumped out at him. How long had it been since he had looked at these books? He didn't know, and right now he didn't care. He opened the book with the title, '_The Complete Guide for Illnesses Known to Time Lords_,' and skimmed the book, this time more slowly, holding the book from his home in his hands as if it was a newborn child.

As he neared the end of the book, his eyes snapped back to the page he had just finished and he let out a gasp of horror and shock. He read over the entry in the book, maybe ten times, and there was no doubt that this was describing exactly what Rose had. His hands began to tremble at what he had just stumbled upon. This couldn't be happening; a mere human didn't deserve this.

The book slipped from his limp hands and fell lightly to the ground, a small cloud of dust rising before settling back down on the ground, but the Doctor never saw. His mind was drawing a blank, this just wasn't fair, "Aras Heru quod Heryn En Lond Nor quod Inferne," he slipped into the tongue of the Time Lords subconsciously in his shock.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's a bit late, I had a lot of homework but I promised an update today and I didn't want to let you down. Tomorrow I plan on spending every free moment in school making more plot branches and adding details.If there are any spelling issues let me know. I was too excited to get this out to really do a proper edit, though I will be going over it tomorrow and making any changes necessary. 

A/N2: As you can see I like making these A/Ns, but I have a habit of making a new one for each idea that I want to talk about so people can easily skim it and read what they are interested in.

A/N3: With the languages, I'm going crazy. I now have more Latin translations (who knows how right they are) as well as some Elvish translations (from Lord of the Rings) here or there. Would you guys like translations? Like, the name of some illnesses are Latin are nothing special, but I guess I'll make translations when things are said ok?

"Aras Heru quod Heryn En Lond Nor quod Inferne," – the Doctor, last paragraph Time Lord language

"Dear Lord and Lady of the Haven Above and Beyond,"

A/N4: Whether for comments, suggestions, telling me to shut up with the A/Ns, I'd love more reviews! -Wink wink- If I don't get an update during the week, you can look for one for sure next weekend. Until then.


	3. A Very Domestic Day

Jade – April 15th the Doctor is returning to Europe? Yay! I think it will only be one month after it starts there that it will start in Canada (I hope) so May 15th! That day is officially going on my calendar P

Disclaimer: see the first chapter.

News: I am surviving on water…and it hurts. This 30-hour famine I'm doing for charity (google it if your interested '30-hour famine' should get something) is killing me. I've got 19 hours left until I'm done (tomorrow at 3pm) and I'm already hungry! Last time I ate was 9am. I thought I would be doing well, and I was, but then I stretched, and now my stomach hurts SO much! Like, my eyes are watering! But I think compared to some others; I'm doing rather well.

Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm so amazed and yet, SO happy and excited about the number of reviews! It just makes me smile every time I see in my inbox "Only You Review". Please keep it up! I'll need it through my sufferings lol.

**IMPORTANT**: If my update starts straying on the topic of food or just doesn't make sense or something, it's because of my hunger and I can't concentrate very well. I will be going over this tomorrow night to see how much sense it actually makes and make proper changes. Please bear with me! I need this distraction and I want to update for you guys!

* * *

**Only You**

**Chapter 3 – A Very Domestic Day**

(This is how far I got on the famine; I couldn't concentrate at all lol)

The Doctor, for once in his life, was at a loss for what to do. How could he heal Rose of this? He was actually amazed she was still alive, but he was thankful she was. But that meant that she didn't have much time left. He stumbled out of the library, rereading the entry as he walked aimlessly down the corridors.

_Nex ut Vicis _

_One of the most deadly illnesses known to Time Lords, this illness can start off simple and unimportant but can grow to deadly circumstances. Few live through this illness, and death is a given if not treated. This illness starts off with headaches, ranging in intensity and coughing fits. Next a high fever joins it with the ability to burn the body of the patient. The fever must be broken within the day it arises or there is a strong probability of the patient passing on, and it can only be broken with nectar from the rare Vigoratus Flower. Next, the illness is joined by…_

The Doctor realized he was outside his bedroom. He quickly rushed in and stuffed the book under his pillow, he couldn't let Rose see this or she would probably have a heart attack. When he was sure the book was well hidden, he left his room in a sprint as he headed in the general direction of the greenhouse. He thought he had a few of the Vigoratus Flowers growing in there, which he had saved before his home had been destroyed.

The Tardis shifted the hallways around to make the trip faster and the Doctor smiled to himself, glad that the Tardis was being helpful. He slipped into the warm and damp greenhouse and closed the door quickly behind him, making sure that none of the minerals in the air that helped the plants grow escaped. He then began to weave his way through the rows of plants that were taking over the entire room until he came to the back where there was a small glass box filled with seven blossoming flowers.

He smiled, remembering them from his home planet, Gallifrey. They had grown there but nowhere else, and only in special parts of the planet. Every species alive now thought that they were extinct, lost in the explosion, but here were the last seven, alive and well. The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief; maybe Rose did have a chance after all. He collected a small vial of nectar from the closest purple flower and topped it with a stopper to make sure none of the healing properties got wasted.

Closing the glass door again, he watched the purple and yellow-spotted petals sway lightly in the false breeze in a daze. After a few minutes of flashbacks that the smell of the flower brought, he shook his head and quickly left the greenhouse. Rose needed him; daydreams could wait for a different time. He pocketed the vial in one of his worn jacket pockets as he headed towards Rose's room.

He felt the time shift as dawn fast approached Earth time. That meant that Rose would be waking up soon if she was able to wake up, since she almost always woke up with the dawn, ready for a new day and a new adventure. Smiling to himself, he let himself into the dark room quietly and closed the door behind him. He moved slowly and silently across the room, his footfalls muffled by the carpeted ground.

He sat down on the edge of the bed beside Rose's elbow as he placed a rough hand against the human girl's forehead. He couldn't feel any difference in temperature. He slowly brushed away the blond locks of hair and tucked them behind her dainty ear. '_Dainty_? _Since when are Rose's ears **dainty**_?' he thought to himself but let the thought slid for now.

Just like a mother would do to her sick child, he lowered his lips onto her forehead, feeling for a difference in temperature. (A/N: Can anyone explain to me why this is necessary? I never can figure out how kissing the forehead can help you feel a difference in temperature. -Shrugs-) He felt no difference, and was very relieved because that meant Rose had another day at least. The kiss seemed to go a little longer than necessary, and when the Doctor realized this, he quickly pulled away, a faint blush on his cheeks that no one was there to see.

What was he doing? Sure, he cared about Rose a lot, but this was all getting so weird. Whatever was going on with him, he cast it aside as unimportant. Rose was the main problem and he would do everything in his power to solve it. He brushed another strand of hair out of Rose's eyes subconsciously as his mind wandered to past adventures they had shared. Rose had been so much more helpful than his other companions, maybe _that_ was the reason for all the odd actions? He didn't want a helpful companion die? It kind of made sense, but deep down, he knew that wasn't the reason.

Rose let out a pathetic little cough and moaned in her sleep, pulling the Doctor out of his musings. Only then did he realize he had been caressing Rose and playing with her hair for the last ten minutes. A look of horror at what he had been doing graced his face as he stumbled backwards, nearly tripping over a chair on his dash for the door. Only when he was back in the console room did he finally stop to think.

'_What is wrong with me_?_ Since when do I caress people_? _Since when do I caress **Rose**_? _I don't do this domestic stuff…maybe I'm sick too…_' he thought to himself and quickly got the Tardis to scan him for any illnesses. When his results came up 34 seconds later showing that he was in top form (as always thank you very much), he didn't have any excuse left. Whatever the reason for his odd behavior, it was probably just worry for his companion. '_But I never **caressed** any other companion I've had, what's so special about Rose_?'

"Well that a pretty stupid question," he muttered to himself as a thousand thoughts of why Rose was so much more special than his other companions popped into his head. She was beautiful, witty, adventurous, caring…the list went on and on. '_It's just worry_,' he thought forcefully to himself, '_I'm just worried…_'

He felt the Tardis enter his mind to alert him that Rose was awake. He bolted to her room despite himself, wanting to know how she felt, but when he found himself outside her door, he hesitated. Scolding himself, he pushed open the door, '_I'm the Oncoming Storm, I can take on hundreds of Daleks at a time, I'm certainly capable of one sick human girl_,' at least, that's what he told himself.

Seeing Rose shifting around in her bed, making the soft sheets keeping her warm rustle quietly, he pulled up all of his courage and strode purposefully into the room. '_That got her attention,_' he thought to himself and inwardly smirked that he still had that sort of affect on people, but when she smiled at him, he lost any ability to radiate power as his worry took over.

The Doctor sat himself on the bed, this time closer to the girl's knee as he looked at her. She was looking a little better than she had looked the night before, maybe they would be lucky? He nearly scoffed, but held it back, what a stupid thought. False hope would do nothing for himself, but at least it could help Rose.

"Hello Doctor, how are you?" she asked him as she pushed herself up into a sitting position against the headboards and pillows.

He laughed lightly, "I'm fine, but I'm more worried about you, got a headache again? How did you sleep? Any pains in your body?" he began to ramble and only stopped when she began to giggle lightly.

"One question at a time Doc, I have a small headache, but I don't think I was coughing last night because I slept like a log, and no I don't have any pains. I feel a little warm though and I'm starving," she gave him a grin as she shoved off all but one layer of bed sheets.

As soon as she mentioned being 'warm', he jumped into action and brushed aside the hair around her face before placing his calloused hand against her forehead…nothing. He sighed in relief, her forehead was a normal temperature, she must just be warm from all the blankets. Rose looked at him strangely when he didn't drop his hand, but continued to brush hair out of her face and behind her ears but she closed her eyes in obvious enjoyment.

'_Carus Deus_! _I'm doing it again_!' he pulled his hand away as if burned and Rose opened her brown eyes a few seconds later, finally realizing there was no hand there to lean into. The Doctor, completely oblivious to Rose's enjoyment of the action, quickly tried to cover up his behavior. "Well you don't have a fever but let me know if you think you're getting one okay?"

Rose looked at him oddly for a moment, right into the Time Lord's eyes, and he found himself unable to look away from that stare. After a few seconds like this, Rose looked away with a slight smile playing on her lips as she nodded her consent. The Doctor cleared his throat, hoping that Rose wasn't going to freak out at him for the odd actions, and to steer the conversation away before anything like that could happen, he got up quickly, "I'll get you some food, just relax and I'll be back soon."

Before the human girl had time to answer he was already gone, escaping from the awkwardness as soon as possible. He finally stopped running when he reached the small kitchen near her room. He began making her some breakfast, unsure of what he was doing since he never really cooked before, having more problems since his mind was drifting.

'_Ok, so here's what you do. You act as if nothing ever happened, there was never any caressing going on, and no weird kissing of the forehead when she was asleep. You are a Time Lord; you don't run from things like this, so get over it. Worry about saving Rose from this illness and then figure out what the hell is wrong with **you**_,' was his basic thought process as he cooked some eggs and toast for Rose.

When he deemed the breakfast edible, he put everything on a tray and carried it to her room, where he found Rose lying down on her back, staring up at the ceiling, her eyes half closed. When she heard him enter the bedroom, she looked over and looked between the tray in the Doctor's hand to his pale blue eyes a few times in shock.

"You…made this?" she asked, trying to keep her voice normal, '_Since when does he do **domestic**_?'

He fidgeted under her gaze until he couldn't take it anymore and set the tray down with a clatter. "Yeah, I did. It won't be good but…" he shrugged lightly, hoping that she wouldn't comment on the domestic fact. He didn't even know why he cooked, what happened to the whole 'no domestic' rule? GONE! Right out the window.

"Thanks Doctor, it means a lot to me," she said with a smile before taking a small bite of the eggs. He watched her tensely, wondering when she'd spit it back out and say it was the worse thing she had ever eaten but it never happened. All he got was, "wow! This is really good, you should cook more often!" before she began eating more.

He smiled, "I'm glad it's ok, but don't expect this all the time. This is just an exception, I still don't do domestic," he warned her, but with no real heart in the words. She was turning him domestic and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I thought I'd get it out during the famine, but I couldn't even concentrate on what I was writing because I was so hungry, then on Saturday I had to go out so no time to write then either. The chapters are slowly getting longer and the next one should be even longer.

A/N2: I re-watched some of the Doctor Who, first season with the 9th doctor yesterday and I've realized how out of character the Doctor is. I'm trying but I doubt I'll ever get it right so I'll just be happy with my doctor lol. I'll try to keep it as in character as possible, I swear.

A/N3: I mentioned Gallifrey, the Doctor's home planet (before it went boom) in this chapter and I'll be mentioning it again later on. One possible ending for this chapter may have a lot to do with Gallifrey, but I'm not sure if I'm willing to tread on such thin ice. I'll ask opinions on that when it gets to the time.

A/N4: _Carus Deus_ – (Latin) Dear God. Pretty simple -shrugs-

A/N5: I love all my reviews, please keep them coming, they make writing the story so much more rewarding:-)

(Yes I'm finally done lol)


	4. V is for Vendetta

Disclaimer: see the first chapter.

News: I really haven't been doing much but I wanted to save this chapter until I had seen "V for Vendetta" again just so that when I wrote this it would be prominent in my mind. Sorry for making you wait, I was hoping I'd get a double post in for the Easter Break but my friend threatened my life if I don't finish a book she gave me and…ya, stuff came up. Sorry.

Thank you for all the reviews! –Hugs you all- I love you all so much! This is the most reviews one of my stories have ever gotten and I love writing it so much its great to know you love reading it. Please keep it up!

IMPORANT: To anyone who lives in Europe, let me know how season 2 is, because it's KILLING ME! Ahhh! Another month for me to wait! At least! Stupid British TV shows. Lol.

* * *

**Only You**

**Chapter 4 – V is for Vendetta**

_**Remember, remember the fifth of November,**_

_**The Gunpowder treason and plot**_

_**I know of no reason why the Gunpowder treason,**_

_**Should ever be forgot.**_

"I think I'm going to force you to cook all the time," Rose joked as she finished her eggs and placed the dishes back on the tray resting on her legs.

The Doctor laughed, "you wish. That was a one time thing, but I'm glad it was okay," he said lightly, trying to keep the mood light while Rose was still feeling relatively good. He knew that Rose was dying of boredom, she was twitching around the bed and being very restless, but the Doctor didn't want her to leave the bed to be ready for the fever that would be coming later.

"Doctor…" Rose said quietly and the Doctor silently cursed, avoiding Rose's eyes at all costs since he _knew_ she was making, what she called 'puppy-dog-eyes'. "Can we go somewhere? This bed is about as interesting as the planet Taedium that we went to a little while ago."

"Hey that was highly interesting, and very educational too!" The Doctor immediately defended his poor choice of visiting destinations.

"It would have been more interesting if you had taken me there _before_ it had been abandoned!" Rose fired back and the Doctor sighed in frustration. "Besides, you said I could choose when we made our next stop," she started to pout again.

"Urgh! I said you weren't allowed to make that face anymore!" the Doctor rolled his eyes but continued to look anywhere but at Rose directly. "Look Rose, as bored as you may be, your sick, and you pathetic apes drop down dead if someone so much as _sneezes_ on you so I deem you unfit to go anywhere."

"That's not fair! I'm perfectly capable of exploring! I'm not just 'some pathetic ape', I've proven myself and I can easily follow you wherever we go," she shot back, getting irritated quicker than normal.

"That's not what I meant and you know that…" the Doctor trailed off, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. He sighed heavily, "fine, but we'll avoid danger as best we can and if you feel even a little bit worse, and that means a headache, coughing, fever, _anything_, you tell me immediately and we are gone. Understand?"

-------------------------

"2048, November 4th, London, England," the Doctor read off the information from the Tardis's screen and then looked at Rose before he straightened and, after pocketing his sonic screwdriver, headed towards the Tardis doors, walking out and stopping, waiting for Rose to join him in the London air.

"So why exactly this specific place?" Rose inquired as they walked side-by-side down the crowded sidewalks of London. The cold winter air blew through Rose's hair and clothes and she subconsciously shuffled closer to the Doctor for more warmth and protection from the weather, an action that didn't go unnoticed to said Doctor.

"Well, have you ever heard of the story of Guy Fawkes?" The Doctor said as he led the sick human girl down a deserted alley and then out into a small, local park.

"Sure, every November 5th we had Bonfire Night to remember the capture of him before he blew up Parliament," Rose shivered and the Doctor stopped.

"You okay?" he asked her with concern. She had promised to mention a headache or anything if it started to affect her, but he highly doubted she'd keep her word on it. When she had shot him a glare, he decided to continue, "well, Guy Fawkes was executed and people were told to remember the idea, but never the man. But there were a few people who remembered Guy Fawkes as a person and agreed with him."

He stopped for a minute as they walked past a group of young adults who were running around the park and spray painting large red 'V's surrounded in a circle on random trees before moving on in their work. When the Doctor and Rose walked by they turned around quickly and scattered in different directions, the paint-can clattering nosily to the ground on the paved walkway.

The Doctor cleared his throat, "anyways, the idea and acceptance of the Gunpowder Plot, which is what they called the plot to blow up the Parliament buildings, was passed through generations because some people saw the problems with the government and wanted to fix it."

"Yes I _know_ all that, thanks for the history lesson, but I want to know why we are in 2048," Rose said in a snippy tone.

'_That's not like Rose at all_,' the Doctor thought with concern but because Rose still seemed to be holding up quite well, and he didn't want to cut short what would most likely be their last stop for quite a while, he let it slide as he cleared his throat to continue. "Well, there were a few pathetic attempts to follow Guy Fawkes's example a few years in your future (A/N: I'm going with Doctor Who being based in our time, i.e. 2005/2006) but they all fail horribly, mainly because they are poorly thought out. All those people are caught and, later, killed."

The clock on the street chimed 3pm and a large screen flickered to life on the corner visible from all angles in the intersection the Doctor and Rose were standing in. Everyone else stopped around them, including the cars that had been driving by noisily beforehand. An older man, probably in his late 40's or early 50's was sitting at a desk.

"Who's that bloke?" Rose leaned in to ask the Doctor.

"He's the new leader of England. He took power a few years ago, most of it by force and creating fear of his government. Can you say Hitler?" the Doctor said quietly in her ear before straightening and watching the screen avidly. The man on screen looked nervous; he was talking quickly and he was twitching a bit under the left eye. The Doctor cocked his head, what a pathetic man, why would people stick with him? He must have done more to gain power than he originally knew.

The message ended with the man yelling into the screen, 'Strength through unity! Unity through faith! And England will prevail!' before the screen again went dark and people on the streets started hustling along, back to their lives. But everyone the Doctor looked at was tense and nervous, avoiding eye contact with everyone else. '_It's coming_,' he thought before he began leading Rose through the crowd of people down an older street filled with exquisite houses on both sides.

Once they were alone again, Rose immediately began spewing questions, "what was he talking about? Why was everyone so nervous and why was everyone listening to him no matter what? What is this 'strength through unity, unity through faith, England prevails' thing? And _why are we in 2048_?"

The Doctor sighed, "One question at a time Rose. The 'strength through unity' thing is about when the United States was having a civil war and England apparently helped them and fixed it all. And also, when he came into power, that was what he said, trying to bring nationalism and all that rubbish into the politics. Ah, this looks good," he pointed to a rundown house before hopping over the gates and heading towards the door.

He pulled out is screwdriver and pushed open the door after he heard a quiet 'click' of the worn out lock snap open. As he led Rose through the many corridors of the old house, he continued on, "everyone looks very tense and nervous because, firstly, they are completely terrified of their leader, and take a note, that's not good. Also, and this is what he was talking about on the telly earlier, England has been threatened by someone with the codename 'V', who says he will blow up the Parliament buildings tonight at 1 minute after midnight. That is why we are here."

Rose looked at him blankly for a few seconds as she processed everything he had just said and then looked around where they had stopped. They were in a small room with a couch and a relatively plain coffee table sitting in front of it, with little vine-like patterns carved into the legs and edges. There was a thin layer of dust covering everything and double glass doors leading outside on the opposite side of the room.

"I'm starving, can we get something to eat? I've got a major…" she cut herself off but the Doctor didn't need her to finish the sentence.

"You have a headache? Come here, let me check for a fever or anything else," the Doctor sat down on the dusty couch without a second thought and Rose joined him. The alien man brushed the tips of his fingers against Rose's blond hair to get it out of the way before kissing her forehead lightly. After a few seconds he pulled away, blushing lightly. He cleared his throat, "nope, no fever, but we should go back if you have a headache."

"But we're already here! I just need some food, I promise," Rose said with a small smile and the Doctor couldn't help smiling back.

"Okay, okay, fine, we can stay, but if you get any worse I want to know, promise?" The Doctor stared her down until she nodded and he saw raw truth in her chocolate eyes. "Just lie down here and have a rest, I'll go track down some food." He decided he'd find some bank and trick it into giving him some money and then track down a deli or some other food shop nearby. He closed and locked the door quietly as he left the house.

-------------------------

When the Doctor returned to the house's room attached to the balcony, he heard the clock down the street chime 5pm. Things were moving fast, and it had been nearly impossible to find an open shop, but he had managed to track down some sandwiches and some sugary 'soft drinks'. He set them down on the table but saw that Rose was sound asleep. He checked her temperature but she was still doing well, her body was actually putting up a good fight. He had seen a few people go out because of this illness by this time, and Rose was still only on the first symptoms.

Deciding not to wake her, he walked quietly to the balcony doors and opened them with the help of his screwdriver. He closed the doors again behind him but left a tiny gap so that he could hear if Rose got a coughing fit or called him. The day was very cold and nippy, and some rain clouds were moving in from the west. He looked around the view he had gotten them, close enough to the Parliament buildings to have a close up view, yet far enough away to be safe from debris falling.

The Doctor breathed in deeply, but didn't really enjoy it. There was way too much pollution in the air to really enjoy it, but it was a nice change from the stuffiness of the Tardis. Lost in his own thoughts, he watched life go by until he was startled awake by the clock chiming 7pm. '_Wow, I was out of it for quite a while_,' he thought to himself as he stretched and went back inside.

Rose was still asleep and he wanted her to get as much rest as she could so he grabbed his own sandwich and 'soft drink' and headed back outside, leaving Rose's there for when she woke up. He sat down on the rather uncomfortable stone balcony floor as he ate his sandwich in thoughtful silence.

He finished the food quickly and then leaned against the wooden balcony railings, letting his head rest against it as he looked up into the now overcast skies. What would happen if Rose died? He wouldn't be able to go on without her because she made it all worthwhile. He had lost is family, his friends, his home…Rose was all he had left and he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He felt the weather currents shift as he pondered the future (A/N: Irony eh?) and only stirred again when he felt the first refreshing drops of rain fall from the sky.

The clock now chimed 9:15pm and he heard the first signs of preparation from a little ways away. He figured it was the soldiers that he leader would be posting to stop any protesters but left it to follow its own path as he went to wake Rose up. Again, he checked her temperature, and again he sighed in relief at her forehead being the normal temperature.

He gently shook Rose by the shoulder until she moaned and turned over, looking at him through bleary eyes. "Rise and shine sleepy head, you need to eat, the action is starting to pick up," he said quietly before helping her into a sitting position and handing her the sandwich and drink he had grabbed for her. He watched as she ate to make sure she got everything, she needed all the strength she could get.

-------------------------

Again the clock chimed, 11pm. The rain had stopped and with no sound of the pattering of the rain on the windows and door, both the Doctor and Rose realized that all sound outside the rundown house had evaporated, as if the entire city was being smothered by a blanket. There was no sound of wind, cars, people, nothing stirred in the city as November 5th drew nearer.

The Doctor had let Rose sleep after she had finished eating but now he had woken her up and they were both standing out on the balcony, watching for any activity below and around them to show what was going on. When a particularly cold patch of air surrounded them, Rose began to shiver. Even though she tried to hide it, the Doctor noticed and silently slipped off his worn leather jacket, handing it to her.

She smiled thankfully at him before slipping it over her shoulders and snuggling into it, absorbing all the heat that the coat had in turn absorbed from the Doctor. After watching for a few minutes, he turned back out and watched as a few more soldiers walked in formation down the street beside theirs.

Time seemed to slow down as the seconds and minutes trickled by. As the clock rang out 11:45pm, they heard something nearby. People walking…_a lot _of people walking. They looked around until they spotted groups of people leaving buildings and streaming onto the now empty roads, all wearing black clothes, a black cape, and Guy Fawkes masks.

Soon the streets were nothing but black rivers of people, all headed for one place, the Parliament buildings. Both Rose and himself were surprised when they heard the commanders call to the soldiers to stand down, but they figured 'V' had it under control, somehow. The masses of people wove their way through the barriers and up around the Parliament buildings.

Five more minutes. The Doctor could practically feel Rose shaking next to him and he subconsciously moved closer to her, offering warmth and comfort. One minute now. Looking around, he knew this was it and felt it was only fair to bring back the history to this day. Taking a deep breath, he slowly began to recite the rhyme created to remember this day, which he had personally witnessed and heard from the owner's mouth when he had watched this happen in 1605.

_**Remember Remember the fifth of November**_

_**The gunpowder treason and plot**_

_**I see no reason why gunpowder treason**_

_**Should ever be forgot**_

_**Guy Fawkes Guy, 'twas his intent**_

_**To blow up king and parliament**_

_**Three score barrels were laid below**_

_**To prove old England's overthrow**_

**_By God's mercy he was catched_**

_**With a dark lantern and lighted match**_

_**Holler boys Holler boys let the bells ring**_

_**Holler boys Holler boys God save the King**_

Rose looked at him but said nothing, her vision snapping back to the Parliament buildings as Big Ben let off the toll of midnight. It was now November 5th. A few seconds went by and it seemed like the whole city was holding its breath, and then it happened.

The Overture began playing loudly through speakers all through the streets as explosions could be seen through the Parliament buildings, starting at the east side and moving westward, the explosions even moving up the towers, taking the whole building in one go. Fireworks joined the firepower, making it truly a sight to never forget. Whoever this 'V' was, he had achieved his goal, hopefully for the better.

The show ended a few minutes later with fireworks spewing up into the dark starry sky, creating a giant letter 'V' with red sparks and a final circle of red incased it before it all twinkled out of life and back down to the ground as the song ended. The Doctor looked to his right to see Rose's reaction and was surprised to not see her. He looked down and cried out in shock as he saw her unconscious on the balcony floor. "Not now Rose, now after all we've been through. Come on, you have to pull through this," he said as he picked up her limp form and quickly made his way back to the Tardis.

_**Remember, remember the fifth of November,**_

_**The Gunpowder treason and plot**_

_**I know of no reason why the Gunpowder treason,**_

_**Should ever be forgot.**_

* * *

A/N: To everyone who lives in the UK and Europe, sorry if I got any of this wrong. I'll admit that I don't know much about England or anything, I was just kind of, going with what I had heard on Doctor Who and here or there. Correct me if I made any mistakes because I want to know.

A/N2: Another cliffie! I know you'll hate me now, and I'm sorry for the late update, but I'll try to have chapter 5 out next weekend, promise!

A/N3: Sorry, but I just HAD to bring V for Vendetta into this fic, I couldn't help myself. I tried to give background information without giving away too much in case you want to watch the movie yourself. Lots of research went into this chapter though!

A/N4: I hope you liked it, please review. I love hearing your feedback; it makes writing this even more enjoyable than it already is. Also, if there's any spelling issues, let me know and I'll fix it.

Thank you! Talk to you soon!


	5. Confession

Disclaimer: see the first chapter.

**News**: Oh…my…gosh! I'm soooooooo sorry! I'll never desert this story half way through so have no fear! But I'm so sorry that I haven't updated before now. I've been taking a break from all my fanfictions to write my original fiction story, which I'm trying to get finished by the end of summer so I can try to get it published (thumbs up). There's a link on my page on for it then search for the story 'The Wager', or search my penname, the same as mine on here). But I've decided to finish this fanfic before going back to it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who put up with my disappearance lol, your support means the world to me! Also, thanks to everyone who told me about the new Doctor Who episodes. It means so much to me, because I need to wait until September-October for it to come out here! So unfair!

**IMPORANT**: If the beginning of this chapter is really weird, it's because I feel like I'm spinning. I went to Canada's Wonderland (a really big theme park) with friends and I went on the teacups EIGHT TIMES IN A ROW. So I'm permanently spinning now.

**_I wrote another Doctor Who songfic called "Everything Changes" if anyone is interested._**

* * *

**Only You**

**Chapter 5 – Confession**

The Doctor silently cursed himself as he swiftly carried the unconscious girl through the twisted hallways of the Tardis before finally kicking the door to her room open and rushing her to the bed. '_How could I have been so stupid_?' he thought furiously as he wrapped the covers tightly around Rose's shaking body. If he had made her stay in bed, maybe she wouldn't have gotten worse as soon. '_But no, I had to be a blundering idiot and now I could lose my precious Rose forever_…' He didn't even question himself on calling her his 'precious' Rose as he pulled out the nectar from his jacket pocket.

He held up the small vial for a few seconds, admiring the shimmering orange-gold colour emitting from the healing nectar. He sent up a silent prayer to the Gallifrey gods as he uncorked the vial and let three small beads of liquid land on Rose's tongue. He rubbed her throat to make her swallow and then wrapped more blankets around her.

Biting his thumb, he sat next to her on the bed and drew small circles on her body to relax her body, trying to make it easier in any way possible. After a few minutes he checked her temperature again, but the fever had not dropped. If anything, it had gotten worse. Rose's body was covered in a sweat and she was panting slightly with the heat, still unconscious.

The Doctor desperately hoped she would stay asleep because he had read that stomach pains often joined the fever, so painful to the patient that they often opted to suicide instead of enduring it. He didn't want his Rose to suffer through that, he would rather die than have her go through it. Every hour, the Doctor administered more nectar to Rose, and then checked her temperature every half hour after that.

After 2 hours of this, he again checked her temperature. He could taste the hint of saltiness as he kissed her brow again, giving a little exclamation of joy when he felt that the heat had died down slightly. The fever was still a major threat to Rose's body and mind, the heat sometimes causing amnesia in patients, but it was slowly being broken down by the nectar.

As the Doctor continued to give Rose the nectar, he knew that he couldn't do this alone, but at the same time he couldn't take her home. The sickness would spread and wipe out the human race, that was a given. Other hospitals on other planets wouldn't take her, too scared of becoming infected themselves.

Suddenly he snapped his fingers, he knew exactly where to take Rose. He bolted out of the room and immediately placed the new co-ordinates into the console before rushing back to Rose's room to continue his pathetic attempt at healing her until they arrived. He sat back down on the bed and kissed Rose's forehead, this time not even checking her temperature. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "It's going to be okay Rose, I promise you'll be healed. I'll never let anything happen to you." He draped his body over her silent and still form in a loving hug as the Tardis rattled to a stop.

-------------------------

He pushed the door of the Tardis open with his foot, holding Rose in his arms easily and carrying the rest of the nectar in his jacket pocket. Rushing down the hallways, he soon found a nurse, who he stopped immediately. "This patient needs to see a doctor _immediately_, she is suffering from the Nex ut Vicis illness but her fever has broken, but I can't heal her alone," he said in a rush.

The nurse looked at him with large eyes as she processed what he had said. Realization lit up her eyes and she nodded before leading him swiftly to a private room in the hospital. As the Doctor got Rose settled in the bed, the nurse paged a doctor before joining him by the bed.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said quickly before pulling out his physic paper as he continued watching over Rose. "I am a doctor, but I'm not skilled enough to take care of her myself so thanks for acting so quickly. I know the Salvifico Planet has quite a reputation for saving people from 'incurable' diseases, I've actually visited a few people here over the years, so I knew you were her only chance," he rambled quickly before the nurse cut him off.

"Sir, calm down, the doctor will be here any minute and you can talk to him more about how to save her. My name is Nurse Obviam, and I'll be helping also but first I need to go see another patient. You may want to get a glass of water from over there," she pointed to a counter with a jug of water sitting on it. "I'll be back shortly."

The Doctor nodded his head before turning back to Rose. He gave the girl more nectar, making sure she swallowed it all before checking her temperature again. Still high, but breaking. He sighed in relief at his luck before kissing her again on the forehead. He watched over her until he head the door open when he turned to greet the doctor.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Aevum, and I'll be with you until we have this patient healed," he smiled at the Doctor before turning to the patient. Now, what symptoms has she had so far and how did you break the temperature?"

The Doctor explained about how the symptoms had appeared and then how he had treated it as best he could. He showed Dr. Aevum the nectar but failed to include where he had gotten it. More worried about the patient, Dr. Aevum didn't press the matter. He had high doubts that this human would pull through this, but he would do everything in his power to make sure it happened anyway.

He allowed the Doctor to continue giving the nectar to the young girl as he did a body scan of her and did some other tests to see how far along and how spread out the illness was. An hour later Rose began coughing heavily and Nurse Obviam held her down as Doctor Aevum gave her a medicine to keep her asleep and to stop the coughing. Everyone was tense since the stomach pains were due to start soon. The only thing keeping the three watching over Rose optimistic was the fact that the fever had dropped, and was quickly disappearing.

-------------------------

The Doctor woke with a start. He looked around the empty hospital room quickly, taking note that it was about 3am before turning back to Rose. Her body was tense, though there was no longer any sweat on her since the fever had abandoned the fight. Doctor Aevum and Nurse Obviam were taking a well-earned break since they had been with Rose all day.

The Doctor realized he had fallen asleep on the bed, an arm around her now shaking shoulders. His brow folded in concentration, why was she shaking? She wouldn't be cold, but… '_Oh no…_' he thought quickly. He scrambled off the bed and called the doctor and nurse. Just has he hung up the phone, knowing they were both on their way, he heard a suffering scream and he turned back around and all but ran towards the bed.

Rose's back was arched off the bed in pain as she let out another cursed scream. Her eyes were open and she looked at him, tears running down her face as she grabbed for him like a lifeline. The Doctor took her hand, wincing as she squeezed his hands between her clenched hands as more pains took over her body.

She was panting and sweating, trying to catch her breath between fits of pains. Her face was contorted in pain, and the Doctor couldn't even imagine what she was going through. She began mumbling out loud, little thoughts to the Doctor, "please kill me, I can't take the pain…please end it Doctor…I need you to…please kill me…"

Tears rolled down the Doctor's face as he heard her begging for him to end her life, but how could he? "Please Rose listen, I'll make you better, I promise this will pass. Please stay with me, don't leave me in this life alone," he begged before kissing her on the lips, temporarily silencing her pleas for death, but Rose was in too much pain to even try to enjoy the kiss.

She wrenched away from the Doctor's kiss and screamed in pain again, yet her pleas of death had subsided. The Doctor squeezed her hands, letting her know he was here for her. As she arched off the bed again, Doctor Aevum and Nurse Obviam burst into the room. Dr. A yelled orders to Nurse Obviam and told the Doctor to hold Rose down as they used medicine to try and stop the pains, or at least to put her back to sleep so she didn't need to suffer.

After the medicine had been forced down Rose's throat, her screams dwindled in volume, but continued none-the-less. Finally, they died down entirely as the medicine took effect and put her back to sleep, a temporary release from living hell. Everyone was sweaty from the effort, and the two hospital workers excused themselves to get changed and washed up before they would return, leaving the Doctor alone to his thoughts.

He shed his jacket and fetched some water from the counter, trying to get a hold of himself again. Only then did he realize what he had done. He had _kissed_ Rose. But then thoughts of her suffering through that pain made him realize that it didn't matter, if he lost Rose, he would lose everything. Wiping away the tear tracks that littered his flushed face, he returned to the bed with the sleeping Rose in it.

He sat there, looking at her and he captured her silent lips in another quick kiss before leaning down and whispering in her hear, knowing she would hear him, "I won't give up on you so you better heal soon. I need you to, I can't live without you…I…I love you Rose, please don't leave me."

* * *

A/N1: Whoa! I wasn't expecting that! I'm just writing as it comes along, I've only done a brief plan of what each chapter is going to have, so I'm as surprised as you are! Obviously this will make my Doctor more OOC than ever, but really, I don't care. Lol, it can only be so close to the real Doctor when I make my own story. Sorry, but its true.

A/N2: That was a lot longer than 1 week for an update! Again, sooo sorry, but I'll try to finish it before I go on vacation again to Europe at the end of July.

A/N3: Please review. I don't mind if you rant at me for disappearing for so many months, but I still get excited when I see 'Only You Review' in my Inbox.

**Thanks for sticking with me!**


	6. The Alluring Light

Disclaimer: See first chapter

**News:** I'm deleting the note with this update so this site doesn't throw a fit at me, but incase some people don't see the note before I upload this, I think you deserve the explanation of my absence too so, basically what happened: writers block, school and less time for writing of any kind, computer died, Christmas I get a new computer, wait to get it wired up, then virus and reformatting, lost files, and back to present. That sounds just joyous.

But yes, thank you to everyone for reviews, and the yelling and ranting at me to start working on this again. I really appreciate it, even the yelling! Keep it coming if you wish. But another very heartfelt thank you going out to every single person who has stayed with this story, and even to new people who start reading it, thank you SO SO SO much! I love you all; you're what make writing so enjoyable and worthwhile.

**IMPORTANT:** If anyone in Europe who gets to see Doctor Who season 3 (I think the next episode after the "Runaway Bride" (which I found on YouTube yay!) is "Smith and Jones" or something) please let me know how it is because here in Canada we get it about 4 months later than you. Also, just as a little update for anyone who loves Pirates of the Caribbean, a trailer for the 3rd and final movie that came out on March 20th!

**I LOVE YOU ALL**

* * *

**Only You Chapter 6 – Alluring Light**

The Doctor was walking aimlessly through the library of the Tardis, unsure of why he was there and not with Rose. Maybe he was looking for something, maybe there was something lost among these old stacks of dusty books that was meant to be found. But before he could investigate much, the walls melted and shifted.

Looking around in a daze, the Doctor realized he was now in the greenhouse of the Tardis. He took a deep, cleansing breath of the mineral filled air that wafted lazily around the room. But…wasn't he just in the library? Why was he here now? Had he blanked out and walked here? Was there something to be known about this room, so quiet and peaceful as plants grew in their exaggerated time? He reached out to touch a leaf of a pink flower with purple spots, but before he brushed against the waxy leave edge, the walls again slipped into a different form.

Now he was in a bathroom with a tub built into the tile floor, mirrors lining the walls so no move went unseen, a dim light dropping from candles on the ceiling chandelier. The Doctor didn't even have time to contemplate this time before the bathroom turned into the Tardis control room, letting off a comforting hum like a mother's hum to a sick child.

Again, a shift. An abandoned tea room, a closet, a living room with a crackling fireplace and comfortable leather couches, room to room to room the Doctor was swept away to without moving his feet or thinking a syllable. Something was wrong, he knew this of course. Maybe the Tardis was broken, maybe he was broken.

Every time the Doctor blinked his crystal blue eyes, a new room was in front of him, making him dizzy, lost, and confused. Soon he couldn't even distinguish one room from the other at how fast they were changing. Sure he had died and this was a final punishment, he allowed it to continue until, in the blur of everything a single thought rang in his head, clear as a bell: '_Rose!_'

Everything came into sharp focus as the rooms stopped changing. He had to save Rose; he couldn't have died because Rose still needed him to help her, to save her. He was in a room he'd never been to before, filled with boxes, layers of untouched dust, but a faint light coming from the far side of the room, that looked to be about two football fields away.

He felt drawn to the light, a pinprick of it, no more, no less. It drew him in like the comforting hum of the console room of the Tardis. Before he had a thought, his feet had moved a few steps, slow at first, hesitant, but soon he was sprinting across the room of nothingness, for there were no more boxes around him as he ran; just darkness licking at his feet as he ran towards this light.

Suddenly he was upon a table of pale brown wood, though he saw no wall behind it. Slowing to a walk, he approached the table, to see what had given off this alluring light. But when he saw what it was, he felt breath leave his lungs and his eyes snapped open. Suddenly he was back in the hospital room, curled up on the edge of Rose's bed with the young human girl panting slightly in her sleep next to him.

Raising himself up on one elbow, to look over the girl, he noted that her face was displaying an expression of pain, though not as bad as before. Either some medicine had helped stop the pains or at least it was keeping her asleep where she couldn't suffer from them. Her eyelids were twitching slightly though, indicating rapid eye movement. So she was dreaming, hopefully she wasn't dreaming about the pain or that would defeat the purpose.

There were a few beads of sweat on her brow and the Doctor pushed himself off the bed to get a cloth to wet, slowly dabbing her forehead, cheeks, and neck. After he was finished he got a glass of cool water for himself and watched the girl apprehensively while leaning against the hard wooden counter.

Draining the last of the water, he placed the glass back on the counter and lay back down on the edge of the bed on his back, looking up at the off-white tiled ceiling. What a weird dream, it clearly must have been a dream because of how much he had moved, yet it felt like more. He felt like there was a purpose; he had to find what the dream had shown him.

Pursing his lips, he admitted to himself that he wasn't even sure why he had to find it. Tilting his head, he watched Rose sleep, her breathing patterns continuing in its harsh and ragged manner. '_Maybe it'll save Rose? Or else, why would I be shown it? It's the only logical reason_,' he mused to himself, silently reaching over a hand and playing with the girl's blond hair while he thought.

The problem of course, was the fact that he had never seen or even heard of that last room he had visited in the Tardis before. It was a practically limitless ship, which he was very proud of, but it was going to make the hunt much more challenging, and he didn't have any extra time to spare. It was only a matter of time until Rose moved onto the final stage of the illness.

The very thought of Rose going through that, after all she had already suffered through because of his stupidity made him itch to jump out of bed and rush to the Tardis to start his search now, but what if Rose woke up and no one was here to help her? He'd never be able to live with himself knowing that Rose had suffered alone, with no one to hold her hand or reassure her that things would turn out okay.

He couldn't call the doctor or the nurse; they had been up for hours. They would sleep for another hour or two, and then when they came he would go hunting through the seemingly endless corridors he would have to face. He looked at his watch and then settled back down, a bit closer to Rose's trembling body, offering warmth and comfort to the unconscious girl.

-------------------------

The Doctor was woken by a slight shake on his shoulder approximately an hour and a half after he had fallen asleep once more. He had had the same dream as before, only he had been woken up as he had started towards the table from a distance. He yawned heavily and looked up at the nurse's petit face, who was smiling down at his position.

He had fallen asleep caressing Rose's silky hair, so his hand had stayed to rest cupping her head slightly, and he was pleased to note that her trembling had almost completely disappeared. He stood and began stretching out his stiff muscles from lack of movement on the hospital bed before walking over to the nurse and the doctor who had just arrived.

The Doctor listened as the doctor did a scan of Rose's body, listing off her current state. Things were looking much better than previous cases of this, but the nurse and both doctors were still very edgy about when and if the final step would surface, or if it would simply die out in the girl's surprisingly strong immune system and she would just get better from here on out.

The nurse and Doctor A talked quietly for a few minutes, debating on whether or not to wake up the human girl to see how she was doing. They came to the idea that they would try to spare her as much discomfort as they possibly could and opted for the nurse to give her another injection to stay in an unconscious state. After that was complete, Doctor Aevum walked quietly over to the Doctor and gave him an update.

"She seems to be making remarkable progress, considering the fact that she is human and yet she is so resilient to the illness. We can't entirely be sure of how much pain she has, because we figure its best that we don't make her suffer," the Doctor nodded at this. "She isn't trembling much though, which can only mean she is making progress in the right direction. We'll keep her unconscious for now unless anything changes, but we have no way of knowing if or when the last stage will come. I'm assuming you already know the details of that?"

The Doctor grimaced and nodded, he'd rather not go over it. Doctor A did likewise and both doctors shared a moment of silence, hoping this young girl wouldn't suffer through it. The Doctor raised his head after a moment, "I have to go take care of my ship, I left it in quite a hurry last night, but I'm not very keen on leaving her alone," he inclined his head towards the sleeping human.

"Don't worry, Nurse Obviam will be staying with the girl all the time, she has been relieved of her other duties until this Rose is fully taken care of," Doctor A reassured him with a slight smile.

The Doctor let out an audible sigh of relief before returning the smile, "thank you so much, this means a great deal to me. You are a fantastic doctor. So I'll go tend to my ship and I'll be back as quickly as I can." Doctor Aevum nodded his consent and the Doctor rushed out of the room, wanting to be gone and back as fast as possible.

-------------------------

The Doctor hurried through the deserted halls of the hospital and slipped into the little blue police box he found after a few moments of searching. He visibly relaxed when the sounds and lights of the Tardis console room washed over him, he was glad to be home. But as he neared the door leading to the many corridors of the Tardis, the Doctor felt lost.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to clear everything from his mind, except for the mysterious room made of darkness, and the small light in the center like a heart, keeping it in existence. He took slow steps down the corridor, opening every door he came across, but the Tardis wasn't shifting for him, as if the room didn't even exist.

But the Time Lord _knew_ it existed, he could just feel it, and he knew it was important too. '_Well_,' he thought dejectedly, '_if the Tardis can't or won't help, I'll just have to open every bloody door on this ship_!' And so he continued his search through the maze that was the Tardis.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think, I hope you like it. I think my writing style has definitely changed in the 8 months I was gone. I'm putting this up practically running out the door for school so if there's spelling/other mistakes, just point them out to me. Thanks for reading and I'll try to update again ASAP!**


	7. A Red Dawn

Disclaimer: See first chapter

**News:** School and homework sucks, I do believe it's a waste of my life.

**IMPORTANT:** I don't really have a good reason for not updating. I decided to just finish the story before posting anymore so that you guys aren't left waiting anymore, but I just wasn't in a writing mood for a while.

* * *

**Only You**

**Chapter 7 – A Red Dawn**

Seconds, minutes, hours trickled by the Time Lord's mind as he literally opened every door he came across in the Tardis. He had lost count of the number of doors he had opened, how many rooms he had passed that didn't hold what he was looking for. How was this happening that the Tardis couldn't find the room? He felt her consciousness searching through the spaceship with him, but the room could not be found.

"Why do I have so many bloody rooms on here?" He cursed to himself and slammed the next door closed. If he wasn't careful, he'd get lost in this maze of doors. Some corridors had ten doors, some had two, and some had none. It was like someone or something was playing with him, wanting him to waste his time until Rose perished in the hospital, far away from the home he had dragged her from.

Why did he keep doing this? Why did it have to be Rose? He always brought people from Earth to show them the universe, all to ease his own loneliness. Blinding them with false promises of safety and adventure, and he always got them into trouble. The others had survived though, though he missed them all. Being a Time Lord was nothing but a curse, outliving anyone he got attached to.

And now he had done it to Rose, and she was going to die all because of his selfishness. Why couldn't he just go on and leave the humans in peace? Oh they _said_ they enjoyed the adventures. Sure, of course they liked them, until they nearly got killed. That usually changed their perspectives pretty quickly. The Doctor slammed his fist into a wall, sending sparks of pain through his hand and arm, momentarily quieting his mind.

He had to stay calm. Losing his head now would only result in Rose's death. But at the same time, this random wandering through echoing halls wasn't doing any good either. It must have been about 3 hours now since he had left Rose. He'd go check on her and come up with a plan before he got himself lost in this ship.

He turned back towards the nearest corridor out. There must have been something that had spurred the dream to begin. Something that shaped his dreams to lead him to that amulet letting off light, but what? As he tried to make connections, he realized that he was back in the hospital and his feet were subconsciously leading him back towards Rose's room. So the Tardis was having no trouble shifting except to that mysterious room.

A moment after he entered the room, he heard the door open and close softly behind him again and he turned to find the doctor standing by the door, watching him with a strange expression. He couldn't quite place what emotion was dancing slowly in his eyes but it looked like a dance of mourning and he stiffened as he inclined his head.

Nurse Obviam was still watching over Rose while Doctor Aevum walked up to the Doctor with hesitating steps. For a moment, he stared at Rose lying motionless in the bed before lifting his eyes to meet the timeless eyes of the Doctor. The man opened his mouth as if to speak, but instead let out a soft sigh and closed his mouth again.

The Doctor was about ready to shake the man but before he got a chance, the doctor opened his mouth and let out a soft, "I'm so sorry." That stilled the Doctor. Stilled him so strongly that he found he couldn't open his mouth. Seeing this, Doctor Aevum continued, "While you were out getting your ship fixed up, Rose began to bleed from the fingertips. The bleeding wasn't heavy so we weren't that worried, but soon her toe tips began bleeding too and we have no choice but to admit it…she's entered the final stage of the illness."

The Doctor began playing that speech over and over in his head, looking for some other meaning it could hold, he must have misheard. But when he couldn't think of anything, he moved towards the bed in what he hoped was a stalking manner, but it turned out more as a desperate run. He would prove these two wrong.

He slowed by the bed, ready to point and shove it in their faces, but instead the colour drained from his as he saw the small pools of blood that had been soaked up by the sheets of the bed. The final stage of the illness really had fallen on Rose; if the patient survived all the other symptoms of the illness, they would start bleeding from any opening, toes, fingers, eyes, nose, cuts, everywhere and they would eventually bleed to death as it would never stop bleeding until there was no blood left.

He let out a quiet sob; there was nothing he could do to help her now. Doctor A came up beside him, "We can slow the bleeding and contain it, but our estimate is that she will have…passed over by tomorrow morning." He put a hand on the Doctor's trembling shoulder, "I truly am sorry."

The Doctor didn't hear him; his Rose was going to be dead by tomorrow, there were only a few hours left, 8 if his guess was right. She wouldn't even get to see another sunrise. He wouldn't even get to say goodbye, to tell her how much he loved her and how sorry he was.

The nurse and doctor had given Rose a pill that would slow the bleeding as much as possible and then moved to the other side of the room to give him some privacy. Tears fell down his face, his wilting Rose. There was a tiny trickle of blood coming from her nose and he wiped it away with his sleeve as he thought of a rose with red bleeding out along the edges of the petals. He moved her blonde hair out of the way so that no blood would stain it and as he touched her temple he got another flash of the necklace.

He blinked confusedly for a moment before realization dawned on him, the dream had been following Rose's memory that he had been reading while asleep with his hand on her temple. Rose had been to those rooms in that order and eventually found the room with the pendent.

He kissed her forehead before running towards the doctor and nurse, "I know something that just might be able to save her, but it's lost somewhere in my ship. I don't know how long it'll take me to find it but please take care of her until I'm back," he said in a rush, only waiting for a nod from them before bolting out of the room at top speed.

The Tardis door slammed behind him and the ship gave an angry hum but he was already rushing down the corridors. Now, what was the order that Rose had gone in? He forced himself to stop for a moment before he got lost so he could think straight. The library was first.

Thinking of the warm, dusty room, the corridor shifted and he opened the door to the library, walking aimlessly as he had in the dream. Next had been the greenhouse, but thinking of it didn't transport him this time. Rushing out of the room, he felt the presence of the Tardis as if it was frozen in time. Growling in frustration, he bolted down the hallway to where he knew the greenhouse was.

He burst through the door with enough power to knock the wood off his hinges but he ignored the splintered wood as he looked frantically around the room. What flower had Rose been looking at? His eyes rested on an orange flower with 10 fanned out petals and was about to touch it but drew his hand back at the last second. No, that flower wasn't right. His blue eyes scanned the array and eventually rested on a pink and purple flower, he nearly knocked over some plants as he made his way over.

Standing in front of it, he put is hand out but remembered he wasn't supposed to touch it. He kept his hand in place, trembling slightly, as he thought of the next room. Something with mirrors…As he stood there thinking, his hand began to tremble more, but finally he remembered the bathroom and dashed off. Nearly the second after he had made it into the sparkling room, he was transported by force to the control room, panting with exertion.

This continued on and on as he followed the dream he had stolen from Rose's mind, painfully aware as the seconds passed by. He entered room after room until he didn't even know how far into the Tardis he stood, but eventually he found himself at the end of a long hallway with a single door at the opposite end.

Trying to catch his breath, he walked in a deathly calm towards the worn wood of the door. It seemed to be jammed so he put more weight against it until finally he tumbled inwards, tripped over an unseen box and landed in a heap on the floor. The door swung closed behind him and a second later he was suffocating in silence and darkness. He picked himself up but was surprised to find out that there was no emanating light from the amulet he was looking for. It was as if he was in a cave underground; there was literally no light for his eyes to pick up on, he didn't even know where the door was. He got up and tried to walk backwards but he never met a wall.

Well that was ridiculous, there were big rooms but there had to eventually be a wall, so he continued on in what he hoped was a straight line and quickly became agitated. He stopped, annoyed by the fact that he was wasting time, that Rose was dying and it was his fault, even at the fact that he didn't even have something to punch. He sat down on the floor and rested his forehead against his knees as the darkness and feeling of helplessness pressed in around him.

At this rate, he wouldn't even be able to get out to say goodbye to Rose at all; he couldn't even feel the Tardis' presence here, it was as if this room was isolated from time itself. In the darkness he thought of her, all the memories flashing around in his mind. He wanted her to be okay; he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Just as he thought that, it was as if a sun had erupted in the room and he shut his eyes for a few moments while the adjusted to the brightness. When he opened them again, he saw that he was actually in a very small room, maybe twice the size of the bathroom filled with mirrors. There was the table with the shining pendent glowing like a burning star, and there were the 4 walls surrounding him, silently mocking him. But what was written on the walls sent a shiver up his spine.

_Mistakes._

_Chances. _

_Change._

_Wrongly born._

_For the soul worthy of a Time Lord._

Messages danced around him in blood, long dried, on the walls, but he didn't understand them at all. To be honest, he didn't really care. He got up and snatched the pendent off the table and dashed out of the door he had been sitting in front of before the room could play another trick on him.

He had no idea how long he had been gone but he felt the Tardis' presence around him again and it transported him to the control room once more. He rushed out of the ship and down the echoing corridor of the hospital and burst through into Rose's room. Doctor Aevum and Nurse Obviam looked up, startled, but he paid them little mind.

He looked down at the blood-soaked sheets and Rose's form, bathed in the pale light of the sunrise through the window beside the bed. The nurse must have opened the cover of it, for he could see a field of green as the pale sun began to raise itself above the horizon. "If she is woken, will she feel pain?"

The doctor looked at him, "it is unlikely; it's the blood that's the danger at this stage, not pain. But I don't think she'd really be able to…accept what was happening to her," he said in a hesitant tone.

"I need to ask her something, to at least say goodbye, please," The Doctor said and the other two could only nod before setting to work doing what they were best at. The Doctor waited impatiently, as far as he could tell, it was around 6 in the morning and Rose only had an hour or so left.

After a few moments, Rose began to stir, and finally her bleary eyes fluttered open. By now there was blood escaping from everywhere but the eyes she turned towards him. "Rose, don't move, it'll just make things worse," the nurse said in a kind voice before leaving with the doctor to the other side of the room.

Rose turned her eyes to the Doctor, fear and confusion flashing through them. He took a deep breath before brushing hair out of her face, "Rose, you caught an alien illness called Nex ut Vicis, which translates into 'Death when time' but that doesn't quite make sense, so most call it the 'Death of Time'. You've been unconscious for a few days but you're bleeding to death and you only have about an hour or so left."

Her eyes widened and he felt tears making tracks down his cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a thin track of blood from the corner of her mouth, rivaling the red of her lips. "Rose, there might be something that can save you," the Doctor held up the pendent and her eyes widened further. "You recognize it?" She nodded.

He helped her sit up slightly and slipped the thin chain around her check, fixing her hair and letting her lie down again, the pendent resting on her chest, rising and falling with her breath. They both sat there for a few minutes, hoping for something to happen, but nothing did. The Doctor made a sound of desperate frustration and Rose gripped his hand in her blood-stained one. "Thank you for trying," her head fell to the side so that she was looking at the other doctor and nurse, who came forward. "You took care of me?" She asked and they nodded, "Thank you."

"We're so sorry," they both said. The nurse gave her a hug, the doctor squeezed her shoulder and they wished her peace before they left the room.

Her eyes returned to the Doctor, who was now crying freely, her hand still around his. "Doctor, I just wanted you to know that I love you. I would have stayed with you forever if I could have. You made my life worth living," she looked like she wanted to say more but she choked on the blood in her mouth.

"I love you too, Rose. I was going to keep you with me even if you didn't want to, I couldn't let you go," he said with seriousness in his eyes.

Rose smiled, "I've always wanted to hear that," was all she said before the Doctor closed her mouth with his. The bitter metallic taste didn't bother either of them as they passed their love between each other through their final kiss. After he pulled away, she tilted her head to the left so that she could see the sun. "Look Doctor, the sun is bleeding with me."

He looked out of the window quickly but saw it was still the same. Looking down, he saw that Rose was crying tears of blood, tinting everything red to her. He smiled, "Yes Rose, it is. It can't stand to see something so amazing and beautiful die so it wants to die with you."

He kissed her forehead and she smiled, "Doctor, do you go to Heaven after you die?"

"I don't really know, Rose."

"…I'll wait for you." With that, her eyes slowly closed, opened one more time, staring at him with love shining there, and then closed for the final time.

* * *

A/N: Read the next chapter, this isn't the end! 


	8. Changes

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

**Only You**

**Chapter 8 – Changes**

The Doctor let out a sob as he saw Rose's breathing slow and stop, and as her hand went limp and fell away from his. His Rose was really…gone. He felt his mind imploding on itself as he looked down at her still form. But then something weird happened. The pendant glittered and sparkled, even though it wasn't at an angle to catch the sun's rays and soon Rose's whole body was glowing in a pale blue light.

The light intensified until the Doctor had to shield his eyes and move away slightly from the bed. The light being let off would have put the sun to shame if they were rivals, but soon it dimmed again and then disappeared fully, leaving the sun outside to its job. Rose still lay in the bed silently and still, but the pendent was now gone.

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, he slowly walked back towards the bed. Suddenly Rose gasped for air and he jumped back. She forced her eyes open through the drying blood sealing her eyelashes closed and she looked around, her gaze finally resting on the Doctor. "Um…wasn't I supposed to be dead?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow.

The Doctor couldn't help it, he burst out laughing before embracing her in a hug so tight, he worried about strangling her, but when he heard her laughing under him, he smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Well Rose Tyler, I always knew you were a stubborn thing, but refusing to die? That just proves it."

Doctor Aevum and Nurse Obviam rushed up, looking at Rose as if she were a ghost, before spluttering about how this was impossible, but grinning like fools at the same time. The doctor grabbed his examining equipment and proceeded to check Rose over thoroughly, everyone else waiting with bated breath.

Looking up, he met everyone's eyes, "She is in perfect health, and if not for the blood then I'd ask why she was in a hospital in the first place. This is truly incredible, my dear, you will be a legend. The only human who ever survived the Nex ut Vicis. But we shall leave you two alone, and I wish you both the best. Please come and visit anytime."

Aevum and the nurse both got up to leave but the Doctor stopped them, "How can I ever repay you for what you've done?"

The doctor had a smile on his face, "Seeing this young girl alive is all I need. I will remember this for the rest of my days; you do not owe me a thing. Goodbye," and with that, they both left the room.

The Doctor returned to Rose's side after grabbing a wet cloth and began to wipe away the blood from her face and body. She giggled as he hit a ticklish spot and he grinned evilly before pursuing that spot. She burst out laughing and tried to fend him off. After a few moments of goofing off, the Doctor finished and helped her out of the bed.

"For now I think we should go visit your mum, but I definitely think we should come back and visit Doctor Aevum and Nurse Obviam again soon," the Doctor suggested as he escorted her towards the Tardis. She nodded before pushing the door of the police box open, smiling as the Tardis let out a hum of welcome. "Just for safety, I'm going to get the Tardis to do a scan to make sure everything is okay," he said as he led her by the hand to a spot in the control room before rushing off to the controls and pushing a few buttons.

A warm, pink glow fell down on Rose and she giggled as it swooped around her. The Doctor smiled and watched her until there was a little 'ding' similar to that of a dinner bell, and he turned back to the screen to check the results. What he saw practically made his jaw hit the metal flooring though.

Rose came over and gave a little squeak when the Doctor grabbed her up in his arms and spun her around in circles, laughing like crazy. Finally he let her down, but kissed her before she could ask what was going on. After a few moments, they had to catch their breaths, and the Doctor dragged her to the screen, pointing at a line of weird text.

"Do you know what that says, Rose?" When she shook her head in the negative, he took a breath, "it says here that you have Time Lord Essence in you now. It must have been from the pendent. You're still human according to this, except for that essence. I'm not positive what it'll do, but my guess, which is usually right, is that it'll give you a Time Lord Lifespan, which means that if you want to, you really can stay with me for years and years and you won't even grow old!"

Rose's jaw dropped and she let out another squeak of happiness before wrapping her arms tightly around the Doctor's neck before kissing him again. They shared a moment where nothing existed except for them and finally broke apart again for breath. "Too bad Time Lords need to breathe, stopping the kissing for breath is very annoying," she said mischievously.

The Doctor laughed before punching in the co-ordinates for Earth and the alley by Jackie Tyler's apartment. "Well you know, after we visit Jackie, there might be a planet out there that as some invention to make it possible to go without breathing for a while," he pondered it and winked at her as the Tardis landed on Earth.

"Race you," Rose said, already headed towards the door.

"No fair! You had a head start!" he yelled, grinning, as he ran out into the sunlight and after the girl of his dreams.

The End.

* * *

A/N: Well guys, even with the huge breaks in-between, what did you think? If you have time, let me know what you thought, anything I could do to improve, what you liked or disliked, anything is helpful. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed my story, this is actually my first story that I've completed so I'm very proud. 

A/N2: I don't really know if this is epilogue worthy, guess it's up to what people want, so let me know.


	9. Sequel Up!

Dear readers of Only You:

Sequel up! I really couldn't think of a good title right now, but just check out my profile page for "Only You: Part II". I'm putting this on here because I know some people have this story on alert. Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think.

**OneWhoSitsWithTheTurtles**


End file.
